Mend my broken heart
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: "They need me..." "I need you more...Please don't go..." He could do nothing except stare at her jade green orbs that were swimming in tears. He placed a firm kiss on her forehead and she only clutched the front of his shirt tighter. A story set in WWII.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Summary: A young soldier runs for his life, only to be taken in by widow.**

 **Author Note: Okay this story is set in World War 2 time. I did my research well, but even if you find something wrong in details that might affront you, please I apologized deeply. Disrespecting and offending was never my intention. Like you I too am an avid reader of history and I salute all to those soldiers that lost their lives in this terrible event. It's not enough, but I can only do this for right now and perhaps pray that no such event occurs again, because War is dreadful.  
Rated M for language and violence and perhaps lemon. But the latter one will come later, if it does, I will give you heads up.**

 **Avatar was drawn by Slumberpoppy. You can check her out in Deviantart.**

 **Tala looks really sexy in Russian war uniform XD**

* * *

Chapter 01  
More than I can afford

"What?" Tala asked, shocked, unable to comprehend what his co-commander was saying.  
"Yeah, I know" Kai muttered.  
"But Kai…they can't be serious about this! It's totally absurd!" Tala reasoned, sitting up and peering at his comrade through a lantern light that was dimly lighting the small room with warm glow.  
"They are serious about this…Boris was there!" Kai answered grimily, sitting on his cold bunk bed.

Tala gritted his teeth. Damn that Boris! Ever since he had been made general of their unit, all he had been talking about war and full scale invasions. Man do wrong people get to boss, it sucks!

"The strategies he proposed were good, in fact I can say we might possibly win" Kai said, reaching for his boots and unbuckling them.  
"But why use them?" Tala inquired stiffly.  
Kai sighed. Pulling off his gloves he said;  
"Boris is becoming suspicious. He claims that Germans might not keep their word"  
"We signed a pact with them, don't tell me it's seems hollow to him?"  
"It does, otherwise we won't be there discussing tactics"

There was silence for a while. Kai glanced at Tala who seemed deep in thoughts. Kai cleared his throat to which Tala looked up;

"You know the drill right?"  
Tala rolled his eyes. Nevertheless he spoke;  
"I will forget this conversation ever happened. I will pretend I heard nothing. Tomorrow morning I will act surprised when Boris will break the news, happy?"

Kai smirked.  
"You made it sound like a code"  
"Yeah you made me because you don't trust me" Tala muttered.  
"Tala you well know what will happen…."  
"If they find out that I know more than I can chew off" Tala finished the sentence offhandedly" Yeah I get it"

Kai smiled. Throwing the sheets over himself and lying down, Kai said audibly;  
"I trust you with my life, Ivanov"

Tala smiled. He too went back to his bed, covering himself up with sheets. Before sleeping he mumbled;

"Likewise Hiwatari likewise"

* * *

"Is everything clear?" Boris inquired in commanding voice.  
"Yes Sir!" the soldiers boomed back, with the exception of Tala who stood there rigid, eyebrows twitching in mild irritation.  
Boris leered in a sick way. Then he ordered;  
"You are dismissed!"  
A horde of stamping boots echoed in a barrack in constant rhythm, as lines of soldiers with formation marched outside. Tala stepped out from the line. This didn't go unnoticeable. Kai, who was in charge of procession, flashed a warning look to red haired fighter. Tala silently nodded, to which Kai sighed.

It wasn't only Kai who noticed this, but few other trusted comrades of Ivanov observed this. Those mates consisted of; Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov and Ian Papov.  
Bryan stopped marching. As a result Ian and Spencer bumped in to him, who happened to be positioned behind him.

"What the…?" Ian began.  
The short one was about to sworn loudly, when Bryan quickly shushed him and pointed towards Tala who was now briskly trudging towards Boris. The three stood still, watching the scene unfold wordlessly.  
Boris was busy scrolling up the map of East Germany. He was mumbling incoherently under his breath, but stopped the moment Tala came to him.

"Why….isn't it my favorite student, Tala Ivanov!" Boris greeted, faking a smile full of joy" Congratulations on breaking the record, never in a lifetime someone would have achieved it except you!"

Last night while training, Tala broke the record of shooting the arrow in a distance of 180yards. That was the highest anyone has achieved, that's why it was a big deal.  
Tala smiled blandly at him.

"Thank you General"  
"I bet on my life that no one would excel you for the time being!" Boris noted, to which Tala thought grimly' bet on my life?! I will give you a real betting!'

"General I want to talk about something" Tala began.  
"Well go on boy! Whatever is the matter?!" Boris asked, massaging the sides of his forehead with his thick fingers.  
"The planning of assault on Germans settlement camps"

Boris paused the rubbing and glanced coolly.  
"Yeah…what about it?"  
"I see no reason why should we attack them"  
Boris grimaced.  
"Are you commentating on my teaching skills Mr. Ivanov? Because I thought I made my point clear"  
"You did general"  
"Then what is the confusion?"  
"General, we signed a treaty with them! We can't just conduct an occurrence on them!" Tala reasoned.  
"I am well aware of that !"  
"Really?" Tala asked, with a hint of sarcasm" I thought someone needed to be reminded about that General"

There was a beat of silence. Ian inaudibly gulped, while Kai, Bryan and Spencer gaped at the scene, completely petrified.

Boris walked towards the soldier, his combat boots loudly ringing in a place. He stopped in front of Tala, so now they were face to face. Ebony glared at ice blue hues.

"Captain Do you know the penalty of defying the orders?" Boris asked softly.  
"Death" Tala replied.

Boris leaned back.  
SLAP! The sickening sound can heard be everywhere.  
Tala breathed harshly. He then straightened up, eyes now downcast.

"Exactly" Boris spoke in clipped tones" Someone needed to be reminded about that!"  
Tala clenched his fists in fury, but said nothing.

"You are now in charge of this operation Captain" Boris instructed. Then he added;  
"Do I make myself 'Implicitly' clear, Mr. Ivanov?"  
"Yes General"  
Boris smirked. And with that he left.

* * *

"The boundary wall is made up of barbed wires, and is practically struck to the ground making it more upholding" Spencer explained.

They were now revising the strategic plan. Spencer was doing all the explanation by drawing the plan in sand with the thin wooden stick while the army gazed upon it.  
"But luckily the wire used in making of it is not strong….."

But Spencer was rudely interrupted by another army soldier, who loudly spoke;  
"Yeah what else can you expect from them?" he hissed" A bunch of moronic cheap-skates"

Spencer regarded him nonchalantly.  
"Thank you for pointing that out , but right now we are discussing not voicing out opinions"  
"I just said what I thought" Officer Gleb said" Even you can't deny that Commander Petrov?"

At this everyone muttered 'Yes and Yeahs', while Tala closed his eyes. He really wanted to punch Gleb and his stupid mouth.

Gleb, full name Yegor Gleb was a loud and boisterous soldier who just joined them. He was a very irritating person and was known as a huge gossiper. He was Boris's favorite as well, because that pesky good for nothing would tell everything to General. That's why everyone detested him.

Spencer scowled at him before going back to drawing.

"As I was saying, this now gives us an upper hand. In a way they can easily be cut down by wire cutters. In each line, the soldier who is positioned first will carry a wire cutter. The one who is placed second and third will move out those wires once they are cut, so that a way is made"

Spencer then looked up and asked;  
"Do you know your positions?!"  
"Yes sir!"

The flaxen army officer nodded. He then ordered.  
"Those who are placed in first raise up your hands. Ian gives them out wire cutters"

Ian bought a sack and dumped it unceremoniously on a ground, making a loud clanking noise. He then retrieved the tools and handed out to those assigned.

"Coming back to discussion, once the wires are cut down, the intrusion will become easy. As soon as we break in, the lines will change their formation. The shooters will now come in front"

The blond commander drew long lines that were snaking towards the big circle which was named GSC (German settlement camps)  
"That's where I come!" Gleb gleefully said.

Tala's eyebrow twitched.

"That where our protocol will began" Spencer finished" Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Sir"

Spencer stood up, while Bryan came forward.  
"You now know the strategy! Back into formation!"

The soldiers now moved back in to places. Spencer came towards Tala who was staring away in a space.

"Captain?"  
"Yes?" Tala asked.

"I made them revised just as you asked me to do"

Tala nodded. He then looked down. Spencer raked at him with concern.  
"Are you alright Captain?"

Tala sighed. He then straightened up. Without making an eye-contact, he said;

"Tell everyone to get ready…we are moving out!"

* * *

The Russians lines were now hiding in musky woods. Just a few yards away the settlements camps were situated. They could make out the dim lights as well.  
The red-haired captain swept his gaze upon the place. He then raised two fingers in air and pointed towards the direction. Tilting them up and down, he passed the signal. The lines began to amble out silently one by one. They were the last one to go.

Tala inspected the area one last time until he froze. He turned his vision towards the previous spot. And found a little girl playing with a ball.

It felt like the world has stopped for Tala. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He just stared at the little girl in horror.

"Get ready" Spencer whispered.  
Their turn was coming up.

Tala started sweating a cold sheen. He nervously gulped. He can't allow it…..  
"Captain?"  
But Spencer was only greeted with silence.  
"Captain?" Spencer spoke a little loudly" Captain….TALA!"

He had made his decision.  
"RETREAT!" Tala ordered.  
"What?" the blond commander and the rest of soldiers stared at the leader with a mixture of terror, abject fear and astonishment.

"I said retreat!" Tala ordered again, coming out from the bushes and jogging towards the army. While he was at it, one fighter asked;  
"Commander what is he doing?"

Spencer didn't know what have gone over captain's head. But he was sure of one thing. He must have backed out for a good reason!  
Spencer stood up and ran after the captain. As a comrade he must help him out. He too started issuing instructions;

"Do what you captain commanded!"

The lines stared at the captain with confusion. What the hell was going on?  
"What on the name of holy whack a mole mother is going on here?!" Officer Gleb said loudly.

Tala came to them.  
"Retreat…" The captain commanded" NOW!"

The ranks without any questions left. With the exception of one; Yegor  
"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Gleb yelled.

Tala strode towards him. He then glowered and asked;  
"Are you deaf? Can't you hear me?!"  
"Yeah I can hear you alright Captain" Gleb replied coldly" But what are you doing?"

Tala didn't said anything, except this;  
"Move out!"  
"Don't tell me we are running away….?" Gleb sneered" Captain"

Tala roughly grabbed his lower rank officer collar and said;  
"Do what I said"  
"You do realize what is going to happen if we backed out….."  
"I am well aware of that…"

Gleb licked his lips and muttered;  
"I am afraid I have to defy you then Captain…."  
"You wouldn't dare…." Tala threatened him, his eyes now narrowing to slits.  
"Oh yes I would…." Gleb answered, his eyes carrying a glint of fanatic" because unlike you, I am loyal to my country!"

And with surprising amount of strength, he pushed the red head away. Tala stumbled backwards, trying to gain balance.  
He then saw with horror, Yegor pulling out a rifle (Mosin–Nagant M1891/30).

"No" Tala yelled, going to him and tried to seize it from him.  
"Let me do it!" Gleb growled.  
"I won't allow you!" Tala snarled.

The men were engaged in a struggle. The wolf knew that if one shot is released, all hell will break lose. But it seemed like hell was meant to break lose; because at that very moment, the fire broke lose. The Russians stood transfixed as they looked in the sky where the bullet sped off, with a loud cracking noise.

3….2….1

" _Feuer_?!"  
(Fire)

"Intruders! Intruders! Intruders!"

A loud alarm went off. The civil defense siren was at work. Someone said in loud voice.

" _Finden Sie diese Eindringlinge,_ _Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie entkommen!_ "

Tala knew enough German to translate that.  
" _Бег_ (Run)" Tala shouted, grabbing Gleb's hand and ran for their lives. They could already hear the howls of dogs.  
'No...No…'Tala thought determinedly' We mustn't get caught!'

And with this thought, the captain increased his pace. They ran through the thicket of woods, crossed the river, and barged through bushes and shrubs.  
The sounds were getting faint, but still they ran.

"I can't run no more captain….." Yegor panted.  
"Quit your complaining and pick up your pace" Tala said aggressively.  
The rest of running was filled with grunts of two soldiers and crushing of gravel by combat boots.

* * *

"Answer me, you идиоты (idiots)" Boris shrieked.

The army too scared to whisper let alone talk decided to stay quiet. Boris growled. He then fixed his gaze upon the fair-haired commander, Spencer.  
The general went to him and demanded in low voice.

"Commander, tell me what the fuck happened…or I swear to God I will kill you"

Before he could answer, Spencer was spared from answering when they heard a pair of running feet. They looked up and saw Tala and Gleb emerging from the doorway of barrack. Both looked haggard and dirty. Bits of twigs and leaves were struck in their hair and uniforms.

Yegor staggered towards Boris. Unable to stand due to exhaustion, Boris caught him before he fell on floor.  
"Gleb? What on earth?" Boris asked in amazement.

Too tired to talk, he managed to mumble out few words;  
"he….Captain…..ordered….."

Boris looked up and glared at Tala who was standing in doorway, clutching the frame for support. The red-haired panted, sweat running down and dripping from his chin. He knew what was going to happen. He was well aware of his fate. But Tala was ready to embrace it. Because if it weren't for him, that girl would have died.

'She safe….every woman, every child…'  
That was enough to content the wolf's heart.

* * *

 **Reviews? Pretty please? They would make my day ^_^**  
 **Take care ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2:the promise

**I don't own beyblade, not now not ever.**  
 **Thank you so much for reviews Soumita and Queen Misty ^_^: D they made my day: D**

* * *

Chapter 02  
The promise

Ker-Chack! Ker-Chack! Ker-Chack!  
(The sound of slapping a whiplash)

No matter how many times he swung the whiplash on the back of the captain, it couldn't dispel his rage. On the contrary it only increased.

The moment the Russian army returned back into site, Boris already knew what happened. He just wanted to find out who was the one responsible behind this mess. Who dare flout his orders?

Once found that it was none other than the captain himself, Boris immediately started regretting his decision. He should have never entrusted the operation to him. He should have given this task to Spencer or even better, to Kai. At least they wouldn't have backed down like Tala Ivanov did. He should have seen this coming. The red head was already showing reluctance from the beginning, so it shouldn't had been a surprise that the mission turned out to be a failed one. Still it stung. Like a rusted sword it stained his spotless record. Never in life has he been that humiliated.

When fingers were pointed at captain, without questioning or any trial, the verdict was passed out; the sentence of death. That with the first light of the daybreak, the captain shall be hanged.

Ivanov didn't say anything, let alone protest. This only infuriated the General more. How dare he look so calm? The death angel is literally hovering over him! How dare he look so collected? It's like he accepted his fate.

'No' Boris thought venomously 'if you think you are going to die a peaceful death, you got another thing coming. I am going to make you regret your decision. I am going to make your each moment so painful that you would beg for death to embrace you quickly!'

With this thought he went to dungeons where he was kept. Kai stopped him on the way.  
"General, may I ask where are you going?"  
"Sergeant, I have some unfinished business with Mr. Ivanov. Better get it done now rather wait for it tomorrow cause he won't here by then…." Boris replied coolly.

He was fingering the whiplash that was all coiled up and kept away in his coat deep pockets. Kai saw this but didn't say anything. It would be fruitless, because right now blood was rushing into general's head, refusing him to see anything or make any sense. He looked mad.

The dungeons door opened and closed with a loud bang.  
'Just hold on tight, Tala…' Kai thought.

Ker-Chack! Ker-Chack! Ker-Chack!  
(The sound of slapping of whiplash)

Tala's breaths were now coming ragged. He was hanging from chains, his shirt discarded. Both of his wrists were clad in steel bands in which chains were attached. The chains were linked to pegs that were situated in ceiling.

Boris give one glance to the subject's back. Multiple deep long gashes, that were streaming blood decorated his pale broad back. He lifted his whiplash one more time and brought it down, striking on the most battered wound. Tala let out a strangled cry.

'Finally' Boris thought vindicated.

The general straightened up. He then walked in front. Tala's head was hung over and so were the rest of his body. The chains were bearing his whole weight.  
Boris kept his fingers under Tala's chin, tilting it upwards and saw a pair of ice blue eyes peering at him tiredly.

"I hope you learned your lesson, captain…" Boris spoke softly" though it's kind of late, but still someone needs to become an example, that what happens if you defy the rules around here…." then he added" Others would greatly benefit from your example. So consider this your greatest honor. Be thankful that you served some purpose in that pathetic life of yours"

He let go of him and left.

Tala looked towards door. He could feel his vision blurring. He couldn't keep up. He finally closed his eyes.

* * *

One minute he was sentient then in next he wasn't. He was in state of semi-conscious. He thought he heard someone entering into dungeons. One….no two….maybe three. Yeah three men were here alright. Were they here to beat him up again?

He vaguely felt his hands being unclasped from steel bands, the release of it immediately made him want to caress his own sore wrists.

"Lie him down…"  
"Jeez…" Someone audibly gasped.  
"Tala? Tala? "Someone called his name. Then that person added" He's exhausted…"  
"Should we wake him up?"  
"No not right now…." The person spoke instantly" We need to mend his injuries. Waking him up will only worsen his condition and he will be in pain a lot"  
"Right…"

Tala then felt someone wiping a warm towel on his blistered and mauled skin. He winced. He was kind of grateful for his semi-consciousness. And for that person as well who suggested not to wake him up. The current state of his mind lightly lulled the ache that his body was screaming of.

* * *

"Tala wake up…wake up!Snap out of it!" someone whispered in low tones, roughly shaking his shoulders as well.

Tala groaned. Didn't the idiot who was waking him up know that he was injured?  
"TALA!"

At this Tala eyes sprang open and saw a pair of steel grey colored orbs glaring at him. It was Kai.

"Kai?!" Tala spoke croakily.

Damn it! His throat was burning with thirst, making his voice hoarse. Kai saw this and quickly procured a canteen of water. He gave it to Tala who took it gratefully and drank the water hungrily, the liquid blissfully quenching his thirst.

"Gah…." Tala sighed, wiping his chin.

He then looked around and found he was still in dungeons. Tala sat up. The effort nearly shook him. His muscles were very stiff and sore.  
Someone cleaned and stitched him up nicely, but his wounds were still throbbing.  
Memories came back into his head. Boris lashing him, someone mending him up…and his sentence which is going to take place in mere hours.

"What time is it?"

Kai shot him a sharp look before saying carefully;  
"It's 4:58 in a morning….."

1 hour 2 minutes are left to be precise.

Kai stood up and strode towards door and said;  
"Which leaves us with very little time to escape….."

"Yeah…" Tala muttered. But he retraced the words back and looked at Kai;  
"Wait….did you say escape?"  
"Yeah I did…" Kai nodded" Now come on! Let's go"  
"What? But Kai!?" Tala looked at the door with widening eyes.  
"Stop questioning! And come on!" Kai snapped, going towards Tala and helping him on feet.  
"Kai….what are you…?"

But Kai cut him off by ranting out instructions;  
"Go from the backside. There will be soldiers there patrolling, but you need not worry, cause the sacks of ammunitions and gun powder is kept there. You simply have to blend in it. From there go to stables. Your horse is already there, tied to the wooden post. Amount it and rode towards the west gates, Ian monitored the area last night and told…"

Tala listened to him with bewilderment. He was helping him escape. Then he remembered that who was in the dungeons last night. It was Ian, Spencer and Bryan who were tending to his wounds. They all were helping him in fleeing.

They had finally reached towards the door that would lead to grounds in the backside of barracks. Kai opened it and whispered;  
"Go….."

Tala looked at him with fear and concern.  
"But Kai….what about you?! If Boris has the slightest inkling that you were involved in this….."

Kai held up his hand in air, making Tala shut up instantly.  
"Don't worry about me. You are full aware that Boris can't lay a finger on me!"

Oh yeah, Tala suddenly recalled, that Kai was the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, who was currently the member of chief of army staff, a group of elites that were responsible for making decisions regarding the Russia military. Plus he was also the owner of a factory that produces arms and guns for the army. Balkov better not laid a finger on him…

"It's you they are after Tala….you must get out of here" Kai told him mildly" Last night you pretty much bruised Boris's ego. He at any cost will get you executed"

There was a silence for a while. Kai then said;  
"Here…."

He then kept an object on Tala's palm. It was a Beyblade.  
"Where on the earth did you get that?"  
"Doesn't matter…" Kai said" It will prove very useful in times of need….."

Tala observed the object. The picture of ice wolf was carved in there. He tightly clutched the beyblade. The door opened. It was still dark outside. Stars were twinkling and blinking slowly. The air considerably felt chilly. Oddly enough it felt good on his skin, after being in dark dungeons where he was forced to breathe in stale and stuffy air.

Kai give a gentle shove and repeated;  
"Go….."

Tala took a deep breath before letting it out. He took one step outside, the boot crushing the grit into crumbles. He then turned around and tightly hugged Kai.  
For a moment, Kai was at shock before returning the hug. During this Tala muttered, his voice coming out muffled;  
"I trust you with my life….Hiwatari….."

The dual haired blader tightened the hands around his broad back and whispered;  
"Likewise Ivanov Likewise"

They finally broke apart.  
"Go…..i will stall them….."

Without saying a word, Tala ran towards the stables. On the way there was a storage room in which he took refuge just like Kai instructed him. He could see two people there, that were busily slapping the white rectangular paper on the sacks of ammunitions. They were coding the stock.

Silently he went to very end of the room, and began to amble out quietly behind the tall towers of boxes that were containing guns and rifles.  
Upon reaching the other door, he could see the stables. They were just up ahead. But just when he was about to make a move, he heard a horde of stamping boots.

'Drats!' Tala thought.

The Russian army was out for morning patrol. Tala waited impatiently, until the sounds became faint. Checking twice and thoroughly, he made his way towards the stables. However before leaving he took the rifle.

The black stallion was tied up in a wooden post. Its ears jolted instantly as it heard a pair of feet approaching him. Restlessly it kicked the dirt from his hooves, his eyes huge and rolling with wariness.

The red haired fighter went to it and lightly caressed the rough black mane and strong neck of an animal, the skin almost having a velvety surface. It immediately calmed and after sniffing the familiar smell, it bought his head forward, prompting to be stroked more.

Cтриж (swift) was a black stallion of height nineteen hands that was owned by the Russian army. It was known to be the most troublesome hooved mammal because it won't allow anyone to amount it. Surprisingly enough it wasn't that hostile towards Tala. Don't know why, but everyone has failed to solve the mystery.

"Мы должны идти, мой друг…." Tala spoke softly, untying the ropes.  
(We need to go my friend)

He then mounted it, gripping the reins tightly.  
"Rотов?!"  
(Ready?)

The horse gives a snort, which was close enough to saying 'Yes'

Tala give a steady shake of reins and with cobbling sounds of hooves, they set off and rode towards the west gate.  
The west gates were the most deserted one for many reasons. It directly led to the very depths of forests. Secondly the gates themselves were covered with plantations of ivy and Virginia creepers. Given few more years and it might someday become a part of nature. Still two or three guards were always doing shifts there.

The guards looked up, shocked clearly in their faces when they realized who was on the horse.

"Out of my way…." Tala hissed, aiming for the point; the heavy metal locks of the chains. He raised the muzzle and pressed the trigger, releasing the shots.  
1….2….3….4  
Tink! Tink! Tink!

The locks broke away, with sparks flying due to friction caused by metal against metal. The soldiers ran away, as the huge stallion came nearer.  
Tala tugged the reins, making the stallion to rear. The horse stood on hind legs with a shriek like roar and then bought his front hooves on the gates with a mighty force.

WHAM!

The gates now opened apart. With this done, the duo easily slipped and blended into forest. Far away the sound of civil defense siren could be heard.  
'Oh no!'

Tala firmly squeezed the sides with heels and the horse considerably sped up. They rode far away, the woods now becoming blurry green because of the speed.

It was then they heard a whistling sound, and Tala literally felt the hair of his neck standing up. He glanced behind and saw with pure revulsion the soldiers on horses running after him, including Yegor Gleb.

'Figures'

The soldiers were shooting arrows at him. Luckily it didn't hit Tala. They either hit the trees trunks or the mossy ground.  
The echoes of rushing river could be heard from distance.

'If I just cross the other side of the river, I will come on the safe side'

With this thought, Tala tugged the reins, changing the stallion direction.

"What on earth?" Gleb uttered, frowning at the subject who changed the direction. With a dread, it finally dawned on him, what captain was doing. He started barking the orders.

"Don't let him cross the river!"  
"Why not?" One solider asked.  
"Don't ask questions and do what I ordered!"

The reasons why he won't allow the captain do as he please was because the land on the other side of the river was a completely new territory to him. He had never gone there and some part of his insides told him that Tala knows it. He will be advantage at this. Finding him there will be like a needle in a haystack.

The river was now in sight.

'Finally' Tala alleged relieved.

Clock! Clock! Clock!  
(The sounds of racing horses)

'Dammit!'

It was a mad chase. Tala was almost close to the point where the river was narrowing. Gleb saw this and directly positioned his bow, with the arrow in middle.  
'You are mine Ivanov!' Gleb gritted out, pulling the bow backwards and whoosh went the arrow.

Tala felt a searing pain on his forearm, making him lose grip on bridles. A blinding pain coursed through its back again. This time it was much excruciating. The second arrow has pierced his wounds, opening one of them.

Tala gasped in agony. Just then a big rock appeared on way. Cтриж made a huge gallop over it. Unfortunately Tala wasn't ready for it. He slipped from the saddle seat. Only his sweaty hands were clutching the slick neck of horse, while his legs were dangling dangerously in air.

Whoosh!

To avoid being pierce third time by the arrow, Tala ducked himself, his feet now brushing against the uneven path. It is that uneven path, that slight bump which finally made him lose his grip on the riding beast. The black stallion streaked past him, its powerful body knocking him off.

SPLASH!

The captain has fallen in river.

Tala felt his muscles screaming in protest. The water was ice cold. The danger wasn't over yet. Arrows were still raining upon him, but this time the velocity of them was slow. That might be because of Fast River.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Gleb screamed" I want to see the river red with his filthy blood!"

At this the soldiers who were accompanying him, sweat drop (anime style).  
"Sir, he's dead…" One soldier claimed.  
"Oh yeah?! How can you be so sure?!" Gleb questioned nastily.  
"Because you shot your arrow at him twice…"the second soldier pointed out.  
"He will die from bleeding eventually….." the third soldier stated.  
"Yeah I did….." Gleb frowned. A mare shrieked in distance.  
"Restrain that stallion!" Yegor said. He then added" Let's get out of here. Our business is finished"

* * *

They say water has no color. But all Tala can see was blue. How that can be?

'Am I dying?'

After all the trouble he went, after all the work his best friends did, all of it went to waste. He was now drowning in pool, in a deep deep pool.

'If this was my fate….I should have never left the dungeons. If I was to die like this, then why I escaped in the first place? I should have never…'

His heart was beating, but rather loudly. Strange…it should have slowed down with all the blood clots now making its way towards arteries, putting a burden on the heart pumping. The temperature in the river was now rising.

'Is it me or I am feeling resonances….'

Then slowly like a sun rising, the light came. It was so bright that Tala had to shield his eyes. He squint his eyes and was very surprised to see the source of the light.  
A large white beast was right in front of him floating. It looked a lot like wolf. Its shoulder blades jutting out huge shards of ice. Pair of glowing yellow eyes was staring intently at him.

"Wolfborg?!" Tala whispered.

He can't keep up. Fate has finally arrived. The death angel was closing by.

The last thing Tala remembered was being carried. He opened his eyes and saw periwinkle blue skies. He was lying on something very soft and so warm.

'Isn't Wolfborg supposed to feel icy?'

But his question was left unanswered as exhaustion finally blanketed his body.

* * *

 **Author note: The last scene was inspired from the story 'It all began one day' written by an awesome writer soumita: D. You should totally check it out. That story is great! (Y)**  
 **( s/11600542/1/It-all-began-one-day)**  
 **Please review: D**


	3. Chapter 3:Reflecting

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thank you Droplets of blue rain for reviewing. And thank you Riminischatzi for favoring! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 03  
Reflecting

A very young woman was busily washing away the dishes, her dual colored hair tied in tulip shaped bun and back slightly bent over the basin. Just then the wind blew fresh and cold from the window. The woman paused the scrubbing and tilted her head towards the direction where the draft came from. A stunning scene greeted her, with periwinkle blue skies stretching far and wide, streaked with cluster of wispy clouds. The sun was right in the corner, spreading its warm beams to the very corners.

The woman smiled. Today would be such a good day for a picnic.

Just then she heard banging. Someone was coming down from the stairs. She quickly resumed her activities, by starting to swirl the brush on the pink flower patterned plate.

An old woman came hefting and panting, followed by a man in his early 40s. The woman sat on the chair, fanning herself with her pudgy hand, while the man busied himself in finding something from the larder.

"Good Morning Great Aunt Mabel" the young woman greeted, now finished with washing the dishes. She grabbed the dishcloth and began to wipe down the plates.

The woman named Mabel looked up and smiled warmly" Why good morning Julia!"  
"What would you have for the breakfast Aunt?"

But before she could answer, the man loudly slammed the door of larder, his arms carrying so many fruits. He himself was munching on the apple.  
"Oh I would have two eggs, sunny side up. A toast spread with strawberry jam, and added with a spoonful of butter. And for the drink….OUCH!"

The man let out a shout of pain. Turns out Aunt Mabel had hit him on his arms, with one of her flabby hands.  
"Mum!" The man whined, to which Julia giggled.  
"She's not your maid, Romero!" Aunt Mabel scoffed" And secondly, don't eat too much! We got to save food at times like this!"

Romero pouted, folding his arms and sulking.

"Oh Great Aunt, let him be" Julia said, lighting up the stove and heating the oil" After all, the only way to man's heart is through his stomach"

"A right thing to say, my dear!" Romero cheered.  
"Yeah for a man like him, I am sure there are many ways to reach his heart!" Aunt Mabel added testily. That made his son blush.

Julia prepared two plates; one fried egg, one bacon strip and a small clump of fried vegetables. She put them in front of her relatives. While Aunt Mabel and Uncle Romero dug in their breakfast, Julia settled herself in front of them, nibbling on a buttered toast and sipping on coffee.

"What's this Julia?! Eat something!"  
"No no I am fine. This is enough for me" The dual colored hair woman said, holding out her toast. The elder pursed her lips disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. She then turned towards her son and asked;

"Have you finished your packing?"  
"Ah…..packing for what?" Romero asked blankly.  
"You Prick!" Aunt Mabel shouted, again hitting him on his arm" Today we were supposed to go to Jurgens!"  
"Oh…."  
"What 'Oh'?! Get up and start packing! The carriage is going to be here in one hour!"  
"Yes Ma'am"

With that, Romero scrambled to his feet. Julia shook her head at his uncle antics. She glanced at her aunt, who was tiredly rubbing her wrinkled forehead.

"What am I going to do with him? He will never grow up, that Idiota!" Mabel sighed.  
"Aunt you and I know, he's going to do just fine!" Julia said gently, now clearing the table.  
"I guess so" Aunt agreed absently. But then she fixed her gaze on her grandniece and coughed, making Julia look up.

"You know…we still have an hour"

Julia heart clenched uncomfortably. She knew all too well what she was going to talk about. She collected the plates, filled the basin with water and struck the plug, so the water doesn't drain away.

"Yes….." The Spanish woman said.  
"That means you can still pack for yourself and your son"

Julia sighed. She can't go. Because it was going to be awkward. Awkward because everyone there will give her looks as though she's a piece of meat. Some might be suspicious. Some might be patronizing. Can't blame them for after all she was a foreign in their land.  
Only two people will hold admiring gazes. One was the Adala Jürgen who is the elderly of the noble family. She happens to be the best friend of Aunt Mabel as well. And another was Robert Jürgen.

Robert was a nice guy. He was a cultured man with immense amount of Knowledge about current affairs. He had studied from abroad. A perfect representation of the elite's name he was.

Julia knew he likes her and that what makes this an uncomfortable situation. He really was a good man. But she can't sense that chemistry. The feeling that clearly says that yes we might work out.  
And besides, she was a widow. She had a child of 4 and half years old. How could she possibly marry when someone needed her right now?

Its better he marries someone less troublesome.

With this thought, she tossed away the plans of settling ever again.

But who she was kidding? Her aunts were the ones to make decisions, not her.

Aunt Mabel's current financial status is not good. She has lot of debts in her name. And it doesn't help much that her son added some amounts to that pile as well. She needed to pay those loans at any cost.

With war raging, there aren't many options left except for one. Hook your niece to a rich family and voila it will be like catching two birds with one stone. Your debts will get clear off and you no longer will need to worry about your niece. Happy ever after! The end.

Her aunt didn't say that plan outright, but Julia wasn't stupid. She constantly dropping hints in conversation that Robert is such a nice fellow and making monthly visits to Jürgen's mansion. It was so obvious!

"Jules?"  
"Hm?" The twin shaded hair woman turned towards her aunt.  
"You haven't answered me my dear…"

"Ah…..i am afraid to say this, but no aunt we can't go with you"  
"Why not?"  
"Because the invite was for you and uncle. Not us. And besides it will be rude to barge in there like that!"

'There' Julia thought satisfied, seeing her aunt coming up with no retort.

Just then, Romero came downstairs dragging a bag whose zip wasn't properly closed. You can still see bits of clothes spilling from the opening.

"Look Mum! I am packed!" The blond man declared.

Aunt Mabel face palmed herself. For this, she prayed for nights to God to grant her wish. And it was a birth of son, who could look after her when she will grow old.

Turns out it was the other way around. Of all the rotten luck!

* * *

A little boy crawled on his knees. He has to be quiet. He can't afford his cover to be blown off. He has to save someone precious.  
Suddenly there was rustling of the bushes and the leaves were parted. The boy gasped.

There stood a tall figure on whose head a crown made from paper was perched. She was glaring at the boy.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha! I finally found you Robin Hood!" she leered.

"Help! Save me Robin hood!" A pink hair woman said who was tied up in ropes.  
"Let her go! You Greedy King" The boy demanded bravely.

"Never!" The woman with crown replied. She then added" And I am not the greedy King! I am King John the great! And if you want to save your dear Marian, you will have to fight me!"  
"Challenge accepted!" The boy said brandishing forward his wooden stick.

"Let the duel begin!" The woman cried, bringing out a similar sword as well.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Be careful My Darling!" The pink hair woman said worriedly  
"Anything for you my Love!" The boy said. He then hurl the wooden sword back, swishing it forward and poking it in the ribs of crowned clad woman.

"Uff!" The woman exhaled. She took the timber sword from the boy, sticking it to her side and sighed dramatically.

"He got me! Robin Hood defeated me and I am going to die…die….."

And with that, the woman fell down, closing her eyes. There was silence for a while, before the boy went running towards the Pink mane woman.

"Oh Robin! You defeated the King John!"  
"Yeah…..well I had to save you Marian!" The boy answered, finding the knot to the ropes and pulling it apart.  
"My Hero!" The woman praised, picking the boy up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

At this the boy squirmed and whined;  
"Aunt Mathilda! No kissy!"

At this all the woman laughed, including Mathilda.

"That was a reward for saving me!" Mathilda answered kindly, putting the boy back on its feet. The boy pouted.

"Be grateful Sancho!" The woman who was playing dead stood up, dusting her long skirt from grass and dirt" At least you don't get to be evil guy like me!"

The boy name Sancho thought for a moment. He then answered" I guess you are right Aunt Hilary!"

The woman name Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys done?!" Julia asked who was watching the whole game from afar" Because the lunch is ready!"  
"YES!" Hilary and Sancho shouted.

For a while all of them ate in peace. There were some sandwiches stuffed with chicken filling and homemade sauce. Some slices spread with cherry jam. And a dozen fruit pies.

Picnics seemed like a faraway dream at a time like this. But with such a tempting weather prevailing upon them, it was really hard to resist. So Julia gathered her two best Friends, Hilary and Mathilda and asked them whether they were up for outing.  
Both of them said yes. Hilary parents didn't minded much. Though Mathilda's husband Miguel told her to be back before sunset.

They didn't venture that far away. Just strolling towards nearby park where there was a river in the backside.  
Sancho was so happy when hearing about this. Julia smiled as she listened to her son's babbling about what activities they will do.

"Let's play Robin Hood again!" Sancho said.  
"Ah…" Hilary and Mathilda groaned to which Julia chuckled.

"Come on Sancho…..i am bored with it" Hilary dismissed.  
"Yeah…..let's play something else…."  
"But I wanted to play Robin Hood!" The boy answered, scratching his brown hair.

The Spanish woman listen the exchange of words. It's time to take matters in her own hands.

"Sancho dear….come here" Julia called out, beckoning him forward.  
"Yes Momma!"  
"Why don't you find something interesting for me?"

The boy looked at his mom puzzled" Inter-sting?"  
"Interesting" Julia corrected gently" You know find something which will make your mommy surprised!"

The boy was silent for a while before answering" Okay!"  
"Good boy!" Julia praised, ruffling her son's hair" Just don't go far away"

She advised as she saw him raced ahead.

"Thanks a lot Jules" Hilary wheezed" I am sorry to say….but I had it playing as King John!"

Mathilda and Julia laughed as this.

Sancho skipped over little stones, sliding on grassy surface. The bubbling sounds can be heard, which meant the river wasn't far away. More steps until finally he came across the river.

The flow was in normal speed. You could almost make out the river bed.

Sancho trodden carefully, hoping to find some fishes he had seen in his story book. But he froze.

A few distance away, a man was lying, his lower body submerged in water. His eyes were closed. One of his hands was digging a fistful of sand as though trying to gain a grip on ground and another was closed around something. Only what? It was hard to tell.

The little boy gulped and took a few steps towards the man. He noticed a number of odd things.

1) Something was sticking behind that Man's back. It looked a lot like arrow.  
2) His shirt was so messy. Sancho knew that if he got his shirt that dirty his mother won't leave him.  
3) Why is the man sleeping on floor? Hasn't he got his own bed?

The little boy sea green eyes roved over the man's body. His gaze stopped at the man's closed fist.

Curiosity got the better of him as the boy kneeled down, uncurling the gent's fingers. He gasped at the sight what he saw.

It was a spinning top.

"Wow" Sancho breathed, picking the object. He twirled it between his small pink hands, marveling at the craftsmanship.  
The child always wanted a spinning top, but Julia wouldn't buy it for him saying he's too small to play it. And here it was between his hands. He turned the object towards the top and came across a picture of beast carved in it. It looked a lot like white wolf.

However his deferential was interrupted when the man lying in front of him groaned. Sancho panicked. This man was alive! Was he a zombie?

What should I do? Sancho thought. More moans rumbling before the boy finally made up his mind. He got up, pocketing the spinning top in his jacket's pocket and running as fast as his little legs could carry.

He found his mom and aunts who were laughing at some joke. He ran towards his mom.

"Mom come with me, I found a zombie!" Sancho exclaimed. The laughter ceased at once.

Julia fixed her piercing scrutiny on her son" What?"  
"Come on Mom!" Sancho pleaded, now tugging forcefully at his mother's hand.  
"Sancho!" Julia said flabbergasted. What has gone over him?

"I think you should go" Mathilda said, clearly sensing that whatever the child wanted to show, it was very important.  
"I guess so….."The dual tinted haired woman grumbled slightly. She could have sworn that Sancho might have inherited stubbornness from his late father. And also she might have to stop her uncle from reading stories to his grandnephew. They were plainly having a bad influence on him.

Together the mother and the son went.

* * *

"How's married life Mattie?" Hilary asked.  
"Oh it's good…"Mathilda gushed happily" Miguel is everything I dreamt of!"  
"I am happy for you" Hilary smiled at her pinkette friend.

Their conversation was stopped when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Eyes widening, the females shouted.

"JULES!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
